


I Can Take Care Of Myself

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, ryan is a good boyfriend, shane is sick and wont accept that fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: a cold little cold can't bring down shane madej but it can definitely make his work day difficult





	I Can Take Care Of Myself

A little cold would never bring down Shane Madej. Food poisoning? Yes. An entrance way a bit too short for his liking? Definitely. But a cold would never bring him down. 

That’s how he ended up in the office with a pack of tissues and a nose so red that Rudolph would be jealous. Shane slumped down in his chair, coughing into the tissue and frowning as he put the tissue in the trash can that he’d given up walking to and pulled to his desk. 

“Ok, I’m going to the store and getting some cough syrup. You clearly need something,” Ryan said, getting out of his chair and grabbing a jacket. 

“No I can take care of myself,” Shane grumbled, digging deeper into his hoodie. 

Ryan sighed, pressing his finger on the power button of Shane’s computer. 

“What the hell man?!” Shane exclaimed, the sudden exertion of his voice making his cough come back. 

“You’re coming home with me,” Ryan stated, picking up Shane’s stuff and putting it into his bag. “Let’s go. You can’t work here if I have your computer.” 

Shane pouted, but didn’t argue, standing up and starting to make his way out the door. The stuffiness in his nose got the better of him, making a wave of nausea wash over him. 

“Whoa whoa whoa big guy let’s take it a bit slower!” Ryan said, leaning Shane’s body against his own. 

“I told you I’m fine,” Shane mumbled but felt relief that Ryan was there to take care of him.

The two made their way down to the car and Shane plopped into the passenger seat, his exhaustion taking over. He stayed in the car as Ryan ran into the pharmacy and came back, vaguely noticing as he was given some pills and some cough syrup that tasted foul.

Ryan reached under Shane’s seat, pressing down on the handle that pushed his seat back. The seat leaned back and Shane cuddled up against the window. Ryan pressed a kiss against his forehead and started the car. 

“Thank you,” Shane mumbled, smiling through closed eyes. 

“I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy follow my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
